Valentine forever?
by mist of 4
Summary: Kai lives in the dojo with TysonTakao and his grandfather. Kai has fallen head over heels for Tyson but is afraid of rejection. He is finally gathering up courage to tell Tyson his feelings on the Valentines day. But does Tyson feels the same way?


**Author: misty144**

**Story name: Valentine forever?**

**Summary:** Kai lives in the dojo with Tyson/Takao and his grandfather. Kai has fallen head over heels for Tyson but is afraid of rejection. He is finally gathering up courage to tell Tyson his feelings on the Valentines day. But does Tyson feels the same way?

**Author's note:** This takes place a year after G-Revolution. Kai's 17 and Tyson's 16.

This is my first fic. Please comment on my writing and try to ignore any grammatial mistake.

**Warning:** Its a yaoi. If you don't like boy x boy romance, please skip this. Nothing drastic. Just a fluff and kissing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story because they belong to Takao Aoki.

Let's get on with the story.

'...' Thoughts

"..." Dialouges

* * *

**Valentine forever?**

Four years. It was that long since Kai had been in love with Tyson. Yes. Love. It was surprising how the Ice King could ever melt for silly emotions, let alone fall in love.

When he had first started to have strange feelings towards certain blue-haired boy, Kai had been angry that Tyson's companionship was starting to affect him. But this was changed after the incident on the icy lake Baikal. When Tyson had offered him a hand and forgave him without any doubts, Kai had realized that Tyson had really affected him and he accepted this without any doubts.

First friendship. He never knew when this turned to an infatuation and then love. After the Russian world championships, he had tried to start living a normal life. A new beginning. But somehow he felt incomplete and unsatisfied. Staying miles away from his teammates or friends, especially Tyson, he felt empty. When he had gone back to meet Tyson once again, this emptiness was filled a little by just being close to Tyson.

The third world championships. This was when Kai truly realized that he was obsessed with Tyson and was actually in love with the bluenette. The final battle had been great. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or something that he had seen the same feeling somewhere in those warm chocolate brown eyes. But he douted it.

Tyson had taught him a lot of things: emotions, friendship, loyalty and care. He was so kind and ever forgiving. Many times Kai had betrayed Tyson but he never complained and always welcomed him with open arms.

Everything about Tyson made Kai love him. His smile. His kindness. His freindship. His eyes, so much full of emotion. And gosh his body. What? He was a teenager and he had to notice this things. Lean and slightly muscular but yet quite femine with those little curves. Tanned skin. Cute heart-shaped face and those soft red lips. His silky midnight- blue hair. God, Tyson was a perfection for him.

After all those years of pain for being so close to Tyson yet not close, Kai was starting lose his sanity. He could not take it anymore. He had to tell Tyson. No matter what the consequences will be. And he had a perfect day for confessing his feelings to Tyson. Valentines day.

It was today. The day he had been impatiently waiting for yet not very happy about it. Because he was afraid Tyson wouldn't return his feelings and all those years of friendship would turn into hate. But no matter what Kai was going to do this.

As usual, Tyson and Kai were sat by the dining table haing their breakfast. Tyson's grandpa was out of town for a week, so Kai had Tyson all to himself. Kai was quietly yet nervous on the inside, munching on his toast and Tyson was rambling about how he loved Valentines day and thousands of mails he recieved today.

"Kai, it's valentines day today. You know what that means. I'll receive tons of mails asking 'Be my valentine?'. I wonder how many have bothered writing to me. Last year was a disaster. I had to dump like thousands of them in the bin after reading like 50 of them.", said Tyson happily. Kai hated how little things like this could make Tyson so happy and yet he could not do much himself.

Ignoring his pang of sadness, Kai said quite smugly, "Don't flatter yourself Tyson. You're not the only one who receives all those stupid valentines. So keep your ego down."

"Uh. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful and those valentines are not stupid. Our fans sent them with so much love. Though I feel quite bad for having to reject them all."

Tyson's reply made Kai laugh but on hearing the word 'reject' he felt a little down.

Seeing Kai lost in his thoughts, Tyson was about to ask if Kai was feeling alright, but a sudden ring of the doorbell interrupted him.

"Oohh. That must be the mails. Be back in a sec."

Kai looked up to see Tyson walking towards the door to answer. He was quite nervous today but when he saw Tyson coming back with a boquette of red roses in hands, he was starting to panic.

"I dumped my mails in the living room. I'll read them later. Oh, yeah. Your mails have come too. I left them in the living room as well. Thought you would want do whatever with them after breakfast. Oh, and look. Somebody sent me roses. Aren't they beautiful?"

Kai tried to remain calm and asked quickly so Tyson wouldn't suspect anything, "Who're they from?"

"Oh. I don't know. It says 'from your secret admirer'. Wonder who could it be. What d'you think, Kai?"

" How the hell should I know?", Kai replied in haste. Tyson raised an eyebrow at this but chose to ignore it. Kai was relieved with that.

"Oh well. Whoever it is from, must be a romantic one. I like roses.",said Tyson sniffling the roses and embraced them. Kai was a little red at the comment.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Kai stood up from his chair and put the dished in wash.

"But Kai I'll be lonely if you left. What am I gonna on my own?"

"Dunno. Read your mails or something. I have things to do."

"Oh." Tyson looked a little hurt but he quickly brushed it away. "Will you home by dinner time, please?"

Kai's gaze softened as he looked at pleading Tyson. "Yes." With that Kai left.

Tyson followed Kai's advice but couldn't hold on longer reading all those alentines fron his millions of fans, so he decided to leave it there. He was well bored with no one around. Kenny and Hillary were busy on a date so he couldn't disturb them. And neither Max or Rei were currently in Japan. He wondered what Kai had so important to do on a Valentines Day. 'What if Kai is seeing someone?' He was startled from his thoughts by the door bell.

He opened the door and found another bunch of roses on his doormat. He picked them up and suddenly noticed a card saying:

'Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

It is me again.

Can you guess who?'

Surprised and confused, Tyson really had no clue who it was. Thinking hard, he tried making random guesses but none of them seem to really convince him. Suddenly, an idea of having a stalker popped into his mind. He panicked at this but wait wasn't he the world champion. Having a stalker was nothing new to him. So he just decided to leave the thought there and wait for another clue if there would be any.

Later that day, he received another of those roses but this time with his favourite chocolates and yes, a clue. The card said:

' Hi again.

Any guess who I am?

Well let me tell you

I'm closer than you can imagine.

And another clue.

As you prefer

These are chocolates for you.'

Now this time it really got him curious. 'Who could this person be? He/she whatever this person is, seems to know about my likes and dislikes. And closer than I can imagine, what's that supposed to mean? Man, I'm thinking too hard.' He chose to ignore the subject for the moment because he was really hungry and luckily there were his favourite chocolates waiting for him to taste them. So he decided to sit back and enjoy the little present.

It was dusk and Kai wasn't still home. Tyson was bored out of hell and kept wondering why Kai was out for so long. Bored as he was, he started on the dinner to occupy himself. In the middle of whatever he was doing, the door bell went on. Thinking it was Kai, he rushed to the door only to find another bunch of red roses with a small wrapped gift wich looked like a jewellery box. Ths time the card said:

'Still confused ?

Well here's another clue.

Phoenixes are red

Drangons are blue

Open the gift

Any idea hit you?'

Hastily, he opened the gift to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a pendant of a phoenix and dragon entwined together. Tyson gasped at the little present. 'Wow! So beautiful. A phoenix and dragon. What could it mean?'

Flipping over the box, there was another card attached which said:

'If you haven't figured out yet

No need to worry

Because here's a chance.

With roses blue in the hand

And a gift on the other

Will be me standing at the door

By dinner time.'

Tyson was surprised with this one. 'What the hell? This person is actually coming to see me. How does he/she know when I have dinner. Ok. I'm a little freaked out and still I have no friggin' clue who this person is. O what am I gonna do and where the hell is Kai? He should be home by now.'

Millions of crazy thoughts were going through Tyson's head and he was waiting impatiently, didn't know who? Kai or this secret admirer of his. Then a sudden sound snapped him out of his thoughts. It was the doorbell. He looked at his watch. 8:00 pm. Normal dinner time. 'This is it. Wonder if it is Kai or somebody else. Well let's see.'

Reaching the door, he took a deep breath and and slowly opened the door. Standing there as handsome as ever was Kai with his hands back like he was hiding something.

"Kai?"

"Tyson"

"Thank god. You're home. You see this mystery person , you know the one that send me roses this morning, kept sending me more roses and gifts too. Man, was I freaked. And this last note said that he/she whoever it is would be here by dinner time with blue roses and a gift I think. See its dinner tine now and there's no trace of this person. I was starting to think it was just a joke and", Tyson's rambling suddenly stopped when he saw Kai drawing out his hands and he gasped at what he saw.

There he was. His secret admirer. Kai. With a neatly arranged boquette of blue roses and a wrapped gift on his hands.

"It wasn't a joke. I'm you secret admirer and your mystery person, Tyson."

"Kai"

"Yes, Tyson. It was me who sent you all those roses and gifts. All this I did it for you." Tyson was really in a shock. Seeing Tyson so shocked and confused, Kai left his sentence trailing, "And I wanted to say ..."

"Say what, Kai?"

Sighing, Kai continued. " I wanted to say that I love you,Tyson. Yes, Tyson. Love. You. Ever sine I met you, you intrigued me and I felt this attraction towards you. I first tried to hate you but there was this strange feeling that kept me from hating you. In Russia, when you offered me your hand, I felt warmth for the first time. I realised freindship. And as The years grew on, my feelings towards you kept getting stromger and without knowing I fell in love with you."

Still a little confused, Tyson asked, " But Kai, I don't understand."

Crimson eyes boring into Tyson's big and warm chocolate brown orbs, Kai went on, "You were always there for me. By my side. I betrayed you, don't know how many times. But you never turned back on me. Always forgave everything I had done and welcomed with open arms. You are my strength. You're the reason I continue to live. Understand this, Tyson. I don't know how you feel about me and I don't want to force you into this. But know this that I will always love you. No matter what."

Kai looked at Tyson. He was standing there dumfounded. With a sigh, Kai went down on one knee and offering the roses towards Tyson, he asked in a quite voice, **"Will you be my valentine, Tyson?"**

Breaking out of his trance, Tyson stared down at Kai just to find those eyes filled with so much emotion: love, confusion and wait, fear? Then it hit Tyson. Kai was afraid of rejection. That Tyson woudn't return his feelings. Tyson' eyes softened at Kai and with a warm smile in his lips, he answered, **"Yours valentine. Always and forever. Only yours, Kai."**

Kai's eyes widened and Tyson pulled him up to standing position by hands. They stared at each other for a moment and suddenly, two strong arms were thrown around Tyson. Jumping a bit, he fell closer to Kai. Now he found those arms sliding to his waist and then he was pressed very closed to Kai. Looking up at Kai, he saw Kai leaning in. He kept staring at Kai and he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Then they were gone. It was a short kiss, a chaste kiss, so much full of love.

Staring down at Tyson, Kai spoke, "Thank you, Tyson. For understanding. For accepting me. For allowing me to love you."

Tyson just gave him a sweet smile.

Then , without giving Tyson no time to think, Kai captured his lips with his own into a searing kiss. It was sweet and slow but so much full of passion. Soon recovering from the shock, Tyson kissed back with equal passion as he wrapped his arms around Kai' neck playing with his hair.. Kai nibbled on his lower lip asking for entrance. Smiling into the kiss, Tyson opened up and let Kai explore the hot carven of his mouth. Soon, it was turned into a duel as tongues met in union. But the shortage of oxygen forced them to break the kiss and breathing heavily they stood staring at each other's eyes only to find love and contentment.

Smiling one of his rare smiles, Kai brought Tyson closer to him and Tyson snuggled into the embrace. Kissing Tyson's soft midnight-blue hair, Kai admitted, "My valentine forever. My little dragon. My blue angel. Mine only."

Reassuring, Tyson replied, "Yours only, my phoenix. Yours valentine forever."

As they stayed in each other embrace, the beautiful moonlight shined on them and a star fell from the sky signalling the fulfillment of their promise to each other.

* * *

Misty144: So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. I really tried hard and this is my first fic. Please read and review. 


End file.
